


Cooking

by Tortue_Souris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortue_Souris/pseuds/Tortue_Souris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque John est malade et que Mrs Hudson boude, Sherlock se trouve obligé de cuisiner. One-shot. Johnlock établi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Bonjour !

Voilà un petit OS inspiré de ce prompt : Imagine person A of your OTP getting sick. Person B, who has no concept of cooking, spends all day trying to make homemade “get well” recipes for person A. Outcome is up to you.

oOoOoOo

Un énième éternuement retentit dans l'appartement lorsque Sherlock referma la porte du 221B Baker Street. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, fixant John d'un regard indéfinissable. « Mouchoirs ? »  
Le blond secoua la tête, brandissant la boîte de mouchoirs en papier déjà à moitié vide. Il avait passé la journée roulé en boule sur le canapé, frissonnant de fièvre malgré ses deux pulls, oscillant entre un vague sommeil agité et une humeur massacrante qui se traduisait par un ronchonnement continu. La table basse était noyée sous les antibiotiques et les mouchoirs chiffonnés, les grognements de John ayant fait fuir Madame Hudson. Vexée, celle-ci avait été sans attendre trouver Sherlock pour le sommer de forcer John à manger, affirmant qu'il devenait vraiment trop insupportable lorsqu'il avait faim et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se nourrisse afin de se rétablir mais elle prétexta avoir trop de travail pour lui cuisiner quelque chose. 

Le détective consultant s'était alors trouvé complètement désemparé : il avait beau fouiller tous les recoins de son vaste palais mental, les seules informations qu'il avait jugées dignes de conserver sur la cuisine étaient les associations idéales pour renforcer les effets d'un poison. Bien sûr, il aurait pu tout simplement commander chinois, John adorait la cuisine asiatique, mais il savait pertinemment que le docteur refuserait de manger. Le seul moyen pour le forcer à avaler quelque chose était qu'il fasse l'effort de cuisiner lui-même : chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant et que donc John ne pourrait pas avoir le cœur de repousser. 

Le problème justement, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune notion de cuisine, n'étant même pas sûr de savoir différencier une poêle d'une casserole et se demandant si une maryse n'était pas une jeune mariée. 

D'abord, il s'était dit que regarder des vidéos sur youtube était une bonne idée, au moins il aurait le visuel pour l'aider. Mais il n'avait pas pu supporter plus d'un quart d'heure (ce qui n'était déjà pas mal, estimait-il) les cupcakes à paillettes ni les voix tour à tour soporifiques ou suraiguës. 

Ensuite, il s'était replié sur les livres de recettes de Madame Hudson. Mais les vieux ouvrages semblaient à ses yeux d'amateur aussi incompréhensibles que le seraient des grimoires de magie. 

Finalement, il avait tapé « recettes faciles quand grippé » sur internet et avait sélectionné celles qui paraissaient les plus simples et les plus susceptibles de plaire à John. Il avait ainsi choisi deux recettes, certain qu'il raterait forcément quelque chose et qu'il pourrait donc compter sur le reste. Il pensait commencer par une soupe de petits pois (ou un « velouté » comme ils appelaient ça), puis un bol de riz cantonais. 

Après avoir exploré le réfrigérateur et découvert qu'il contenait d'autres choses que des lambeaux de chair ou d'organes humains, il était sorti faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé faire même dans ses pires cauchemars : les courses. Toute cette stupidité autour de lui, ces foules se bousculant dans les rayons trop étroits, ces caissiers avec leur fausse amabilité... Et il ne comprenait pas quel était l’intérêt de tout ce choix ! Fatigué de piétiner devant chaque étagère, indécis, incapable de décider s'il fallait opter pour du riz en sachet ou non, du long, du rond, du basmati, du gluant, il avait fini par attraper la première boite à porté de main, répété l'opération pour chaque ingrédient et s'était hâté de rentrer.

C'est donc les bras chargés de sacs en plastique qu'il pénétra dans le salon, fixant John et sa boîte de mouchoirs avec une semi-inquiétude. Il s'approcha et tenta de lui déposer un doux baiser sur front, mais John le repoussa faiblement, murmurant à propos des microbes et de la contagion.

Sherlock laissa tomber les sacs sur le plan de travail et remonta ses manches. Il rassembla les recettes et les ingrédients puis, ne sachant par où commencer, lança un regard sur la cuisine comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre qu'il allait devoir combattre. Effectivement, la partie s'annonçait physique pour le grand brun.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il attrapa le paquet de riz, décidant de commencer par le plus difficile. Il lut avec une grande attention les instructions sur la boîte cartonnée, chercha une casserole pendant dix minutes avant d'ouvrir le bon tiroir et de se retrouver face à cinq casseroles de tailles différentes. Bon. Il opta pour la moyenne, estimant qu'il prenait ainsi le minimum de risques. Il la remplit d'eau, la déposa sur le feu, pensa à la pincée de sel et versa les grains blancs.  
Satisfait, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cuisiner n'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement. 

Il fallait à présent préparer l'omelette. Il trouva un bol rapidement, saisit un œuf et... l'explosa littéralement contre le rebord. Il tenta de rattraper les morceaux de coquille dispersés mais renonça vite. Il prit un deuxième bol, un deuxième œuf et le tapota très doucement cette fois. Répétant ce geste, la coquille finit par se fendre et les doigts maladroits l'ouvrirent en deux. Lorsque tous les œufs furent cassés, Sherlock avait les mains gluantes et des bouts de coquilles gisaient un peu partout. Assez fier de lui malgré tout, il saisit une fourchette et remua avec énergie avant de verser le tout dans une poêle.

La recette n'expliquait pas vraiment comment faire cuire une omelette, alors Sherlock conclut qu'il fallait juste attendre tranquillement qu'elle ressemble à ce que John ou Mme Hudson lui servait. Attentif à la couleur du mélange, il fronça soudain les sourcils à un bruit étrange. Il tourna la tête vers la casserole de riz et laissa échapper un juron. L'eau bouillante disparaissait sous une couche d'écume gonflée qui débordait abondamment sur la plaque. Oubliant son omelette, il empoigna le manche et, tournant rapidement son regard de toutes parts, ne sachant que faire, se dirigea vers l'évier, où il commença à verser l'eau - « Merde ! » lâcha-t-il en redressant la casserole, la moitié du riz déjà gâchée.

« Sherlock ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda John d'une voie angoissée depuis le salon.  
\- Oui oui ! Ne te fait pas de souci ! » répondit Sherlock, peu convaincu. Il souffla et égoutta le reste du riz. Quand une forte odeur de brûlé chatouilla ses narines, il ferma les yeux. « Oh non » pensa-t-il avant d'oser regarder vers la poêle. Son omelette était carbonisée. « Oh non, non, non, c'est pas vrai... » murmura-t-il en grattant furieusement le fond, tentant de décoller l'infâme bouillie noircie qui ne tarda pas à atterrir dans la poubelle.

Franchement découragé mais refusant de s'avouer vaincu, Sherlock se tourna vers les petits pois. Cette fois-ci la cuisson se passa au mieux, cependant n'ayant jamais utilisé un mixeur auparavant, il oublia de mettre le couvercle ce qui provoqua envolée de petits pois à moitié broyés à travers la cuisine. « Merde, merde, merde ! » jura-t-il, s'interrompant au son d'un petit rire. Il tourna la tête : John, installé dans son fauteuil, l'observait d'un œil amusé. Sherlock déglutit, constatant le bilan de ses expériences. La cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille, l'omelette était brûlée, les petits pois dispersés, le reste de riz avait refroidi... Ravalant sa fierté, il battit en retraite, attrapant un des sacs en plastique au passage.

Il vint d'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil et tendit piteusement à John une tablette de chocolat à la menthe. « Je savais que ça finirait comme cela de toute façon... » murmura-t-il. John lui sourit tendrement, ouvrit doucement son chocolat préféré et, croquant un carré, il répondit « Oh moi ça me va... Au moins je suis certain que tu as trop besoin de moi pour me quitter... ». Sherlock sourit à son tour et passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé ou non, pensez à laisser une review :)


End file.
